Path of the Dragon
by Rachowls
Summary: "I didn't just come here for the reunion, I came here to warn you. To prepare you." The stench of petrified tension filled the air and her eyes went blood dark, her jawline clenching and her breathing becoming irregular. He watched her, fear consuming him under her gaze. - Rated T for language and details. KICK FIC.


**A/N; Hey there! I'm Rachowls but you can call Rachel, Rach..whatever you'd like. :) I'm actually not new to fanfic! I have another account that consists of TWD stories but I wanted this account for my fanfics on anything other than...well..TWD!**

**Anyways! This is my first Kickin' It story and I'm psyched to be doing this! But I will warn you, high school as started which means that's 8 hours lost of my day plus 1-2 hours lost due to homework plus I have to go to bed earlier and leave earlier...soooo, yeahh! Bare with me, I'll do the best I can to update often! I'll be available on weekends and speaking of weekends...this Saturday is my birthday so woop! :D**

**Anyways, this story contains Kick and maybe some Jace..ooooo. It'll start off slow and casual before the rising action starts to fall into place so sit back and enjoy...I expect this story to be a longggg ride! (at least over 25 chaps!)...Oh and this is set during Season One, right after the episode Rowdy Rudy! (Basically 2-3 days after that happened to them!)**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own Kickin' It but I do own a OC that you will learn of in a later chap. Heheh**

**Remember to review and ENJOY!**

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Jerry stretched his arms above his head, taking a deep calming breath as instructed by Jack. Rudy was absent today due to visiting some fair in town so he left Jack in charge, much to Jack's excitement and honor. Jack was currently helping Jerry, Milton and Eddie calm their nerves and mind and focus on one thing and one thing only, their muscular correlation and controlling it. It was a difficult task, you had to be extremely calm and completely relaxed and focused only on that without thinking of anything else.

Jerry groaned, throwing his hands down and whining, "Man! My mind started feeling calm! I did it wrong again!"

Jack sighed, putting his hands down, "No, Jerry...you were actually doing the right thing..."

Eddie and Milton put their hands down and the skinny strawberry-top threw out a suggestion, "Can we take a break?"

Eddie nodded in agreement, "Yeah! I'm starting to sweat..."

Jack was so close to slapping himself, "Sweating is a good thing, it means you're working!"

Jerry looked at him, throwing his hands in the air again, "Easy for you to say, man, you're the highest rank in the dojo. We're not as fit as you!"

Jack sighed and just shook his head, "Take your break."

As Eddie, Jerry and Milton basked in the glory of the break they were getting, Kim came into the dojo. She sent a glance Jacks way but said nothing as she continued to her locker.

Jerry smirked, turning to her, "What it do girl?"

Kim sent him a glare and Jerry quickly turned away and letting out a round of Spanish words, "Caray, esa chica es una verdadera pieza de trabajo!" _(Wow, that girl is a real piece of work!)_

Eddie gave him an odd look then smiled at Kim, "So, why weren't you here earlier?"

Kim sighed, slamming her locker shut, "Frank was babbling on about how 'ungraceful' it was for me to leave the dojo...Gosh! When will he ever get over it!"

Jack just shook his head, chuckling, "When will he move to the next grade?"

That got a round of giggles and laughs before the gang started getting back to work, working on punches and higher kicks as the concentration and calming the mind stuff wasn't doing so well for the three lower belts.

* * *

The gang was currently watching a spar between Eddie and Milton when Frank slammed into the dojo, snapping at Jack for something he didn't even do, "Jack!"

Jack looked at him, smirking, "Hey Frank."

Frank let out a growl that sounded more like a snorting hog, "I'm going to wipe that smirk RIGHT OFF your face!"

Jack let out a chuckle, getting cocky and stepping forward which ended with Frank taking a cautious step back, slight fear flashed across the Black Dragon's face, "We both know how that'll end."

Frank watched him but ran at him anyways, knowing it wouldn't end well for him. He struck out a kick aimed for Jack's face but right before it made contact with the black belt's skin, it was caught. Jack smirked at him, being the one holding Frank's foot, "You probably shouldn't have done that...but I'm actually glad you did."

Jack quickly flipped him by the foot, getting into stance as Frank scrambled up. He sent a clean kick to the stomach of the Black Dragon and he fell over once again. Jack stood by him, acting like he was going to kick him but never actually hitting him. He watched Frank flinch then scurry out, tail between his legs.

Jack rolled his eyes, this guy really just never learned, did he? He then turned back to the others and slapped his hands together, "Now, for that spar?"

Eddie and Milton got into stances and it ended up with them both knocking each other out by accidentally head-butting. Typical, actually.

That's when it all changed.

Jack was helping Jerry get his kicks higher, instructing him on what part of the body to put most strength in while maintaining balance on the other half, using his arms to keep him steady and his rushing blood to send power into the kick but Jerry kept ending up either falling over or ripping 'something'.

The doors to the dojo opened softly and then closed with a soft thud. Milton was the first to notice and looked only to have his jaw fall right to the solid ground. A beautiful golden-haired girl with bright blue-eyes and a pearly white and perfectly natural smile entered the dojo, looking around with a shine. She was real..not fake..and she was outrageously gorgeous. Her shiny, golden hair was held up in a high ponytail with the ends of the hair curling in a natural fashion. There was a slight hint of white highlights near the bang-area. She was wearing a floral dress that was white with different shades of red flowers littering the cloth. It was beautiful. But what was such a beauty doing in a dojo with sweaty and smelly students? Until...

Jack looked to the door just like everyone else but his eyes widened and he gasped, "NICOLE!?"

Nicole smiled brightly, squealing when she saw him and shouting, "Jack!"

Jack couldn't believe it, he stared at her in shock and she giggled, running over to him. He spread out his arms and she leapt into them. They both laughed as he spun her around a few times before putting her down. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before blushing and pulling away, that same pearly white smile returning.

Jack shook his head, grinning ear-to-ear, "I can't believe you're here, Nikki! Are you staying?"

Nicole grinned right on back at him, never stepping away from him as their noses were only a few inches from touching, "I'm staying. See Jack...After you left, I was depressed and was getting worse at school and having insomnia. I couldn't deal with it. I got sassy and snapped at about everyone and detention became a regular. My parents asked me what was up, I told them that ever since you left, I've been getting worse so they made a deal with me. If we moved here to Seaford then I would have my grades improve!"

Jack watched her, curious, "But...how...why'd I have that much of an impact on you?"

Nicole chuckled, her arms wrapping around his neck and playing with the bottom of his hair, "You're my best friend, Jack, we grew up together...I missed seeing you everyday. I couldn't stand it...I cried for two weeks straight, Jack, I did!"

Jack sighed, smiling sadly at her and whispered while leaning his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry."

Nicole shook her head, pulling back to look him clear in the eyes, "Don't be, Jackie, look where it got me! I'm with you, now!"

Jack chuckled as she unhooked her arms from him and poked him in the stomach playfully. Jack played along, his eyes flashing a warning as he poked her back, making her giggle.

But before they could have anymore fun, Kim cleared her throat loudly. She didn't seem happy.

Jerry smirked, stepping up, "What it do, girl? I'm Jerry."

Nicole smiled at him, "Hey, I'm Nicole! Nice to meet you!"

After everyone introduced themselves, Jack started telling her about his crazy adventures he's had so far and how she'll love it here. Nicole laughed, gave a cute smile and then sighed, "I have to go now, my mom wants to do some town tour. See you around, Jackie!"

Jack smiled, waving to her happily, "You too, Nikki!"

* * *

(Kim POV)

I watched from the background, arms crossed as they said their good-byes to each other for the day. My jaw was clenched tight but I had my rights, I mean, that 'girl' was hugging all over my Jack. Wait..._my_ Jack!? Who am I kidding, we aren't together so he isn't mine. I sighed to myself, but I still felt a spark whenever he looked at me. I still felt my heart race when he touched my arm. I still felt a burst of energy when he whispered in my ear an instruction during practice. I still giggled uncontrollably when he smirked at me. I still blushed when he stared for too long. And, gosh, did I get the shivers when he was anywhere near.

But then here comes Miss. Jack Is All Mine to ruin anything I might've had going on there with the guy. She obviously loved him and he obviously loved her. It could be just as friends but with all the hugging and 'I miss you' and don't get me started on the confessions and the way their eyes met. The smiles they gave each other broke my heart, Jack was giving her a smile that I've never seen before and it only made me worse. I wanted to claw her face off and scream and shout and just take Jack away from her but that wasn't my right. Jack isn't mine. Jack wasn't mine.

Jack is my friend. Even thinking that hurts but it's the truth. Nothing more but nothing less, friend zone forever. I hated this. I was jealous, I admit it, yes. But you can't blame me. I've been working at Jack for a while now but he doesn't seem interested...maybe I should just give up and move on.

That boy is unpredictable. Might as well stop trying to figure him out.

Suddenly, I let a grin come across my face as an idea popped into my head. I quickly ran to my bag to get out my notebook, jotting down what I was thinking. I hid it away and went into the girls bathroom to change out of my gig. When I came out, Jack was gone. I frowned, he usually waited for me. That hurt, my heart stung and clinched but I pushed it away.

_You're moving on Kim, you're moving on! _I sighed, yeah right. Keep telling myself that. It won't happen, not anytime soon at least.

* * *

(Jack POV)

I can't believe Nicole is here. I mean, I'm extremely happy she is but we've always kept in contact since I moved and she's always seemed happy and like I never moved, like I was still there but then here she comes, telling me how her heart felt like broken glass that she trudged along bare-footed each day since I left, blood staining the glass red and permanently lining her emotions gravely.

There was just something else to it but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe I'll ask her later. I should stop worrying, anyways. Nikki is here, my childhood buddy and best friend who've I've missed dearly. She's grown some since I last saw her and she's mastered the ways of make-up and fashion but doesn't seem to go overboard and look more...attractive than she should. I liked that. She was still her old self, simple but enough.

I smiled to myself, I'm glad she's here. Maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe she never told me she was depressed because she didn't want me to worry...maybe she was protecting me. It seemed like something Nikki would do. Maybe she did move here because of what she said. Nikki wouldn't lie, she never lies to me.

I was just exiting my house to get the mail from yesterday when I saw Kim practically running home. Her head was down and her shoulders slumped in defeat. That didn't seem like Kim at all yet there she was. Then I remembered, I didn't wait for her! I was so held up with Nikki that I forgot! But she wouldn't be that sad over _me_ not waiting for her...would she?

No! She's a strong gal! She wouldn't care...then why is she looking all defenseless and sad?

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Now I've gotta go do some studying cause I have a quiz tomorrow and I'm totally NOT ready! But anyways, please remember to review! Oh and if you have any story suggestions/ideas or anything you'd like me to write then feel free to suggest! I'd love to do some different fics! :D**

**Thanks for everything! -Rach**


End file.
